Eyes,Nose,Lips
by tinkuerbxlle
Summary: "It's hard so much. But now, I'll call you a memory. Selamat tinggal, Wonwoo." - Mingyu . A Seventeen Fanfiction! MEANIE aka Minwon couple. RnR?


―εϊз―

Eyes, Nose, Lips (눈,코,입)

 _inspired by Taeyang 2nd Album title, Eyes Nose Lips_

by tinkuerbxlle aka suyanq

.

.

Cast: Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo

Main Pairing: Meanie

Warning! AU!Slice of life, typo(s), bahasa baku featuring non-baku, angst & hc gagal yg bikin muntah tuju hari tuju malem

Length: Oneshoot

.

.

Mind to read, follow, favorite, and review?

ㅡεϊзㅡ

"Iya. Kita putus."

Wonwoo tertohok mendengar jawaban Mingyu. Jadi, hubungan lima tahun yang ia jaga sejak sekolah menengah pertama, berakhir begini saja?

Tapi Wonwoo tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia menahan air matanya dengan senyuman tulus. "Maafkan aku."

"Jangan minta maaf. Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf." Ujar Mingyu. Kali ini pria itu berani menatap mata kecil Wonwoo yang mengeluarkan tatapan lembut. Ia merasa bersalah. Dibalik tatapan lembut Wonwoo, tatapan itu sangat menggambarkan bahwa pria manis itu merasa sangat sedih, rapuh.

Wonwoo menggeleng dan masih tersenyum. "Maafkan aku, Mingyu."

"Kubilang jangan minta maaf!" Mingyu terpejam. Emosinya meluap lagi. Kenangan dua hari lalu terputar lagi dimemorinya.

ㅡo00oㅡ

 _Wonwoo menatap nanar punggung Mingyu yang tengah emosi. Semuanya hanyalah salah paham. Wonwoo berani bersumpah kalau dirinya dipeluk Seungcheol berdasarkan persahabatan! Lagipula, seluruh penjuru sekolah juga tahu kalau Seungcheol itu kekasih Jeonghan._

 _"Mingyu-ah."_

 _"Apa lagi hah?! Kau ingin membuat aku meledak lagi?!"_

 _"Kau tidak percaya padaku?" Kali ini, air mata Wonwoo mulai keluar, membasahi pipi berisinya._

 _Mingyu tidak menjawab. Tangannya bahkan sekarang terkepal hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Ingin saja ia menonjok tembok sekarang._

 _"Mingyu, aku dan Seungcheol hanya sahabat. Seungcheol memelukku karena ia rindu padaku."_

 _"BERHENTI MEMBERI ALASAN, JEON WONWOO!" Bentak Mingyu. Ia berbalik dan memojokkan Wonwoo ke tembok. Wonwoo menangis. Mingyu yang ada didepannya bukan Mingyu-nya. Bukan Kim Mingyu yang ia kenal. Bukan Kim Mingyu yang selalu bersikap lembut dan manis._

 _Jantungnya berdenyut sakit. Wonwoo hanya bisa menangis kala itu._

 _"Kalau memang itu maumu, kita putus saja."_

 _Dan setelah kalimat itu, Mingyu meninggalkan Wonwoo sendirian di ruang kelas yang menjadi saksi pertengkaran mereka sore itu dengan keadaan Wonwoo yang menangis dalam diam._

ㅡo00oㅡ

Setitik airmata jatuh saat Mingyu membuka matanya kembali. Rasa sesak menghujami hati, jantung, dan paru-parunya.

Tanpa berkata apapun, Mingyu memeluk erat tubuh mungil Wonwoo. Wonwoo mengutuk matanya yang tidak bisa menahan air matanya yang mendesak keluar untuk saat ini saja.

Mingyu mengecup kening Wonwoo, lalu turun pada kedua kelopak mata Wonwoo yang terpejam.

Hatinya sesak. Ia tahu dan percaya, mata Wonwoo hanya memancarkan cinta dan ketulusan hanya untuknya. Hanya melihat dirinya sebagai orang yang dicintainya. Betapa bodohnya ia menyia-nyiakan orang setulus Wonwoo.

"Jangan menangis." Kata Mingyu. Ibu jarinya mengusap air mata Wonwoo yang membasahi pipinya. Wonwoo mengangguk. Senyumnya masih ada, masih terbentuk dengan tulusnya. Mingyu semakin tidak tega.

Mingyu menyentuh hidung mancung Wonwoo. Ia ingat dimana nafas yang keluar hidung itu menerpa lehernya saat Mingyu menggendong Wonwoo. Kenangan manis itu membuat setidaknya perasaan Mingyu membaik, sedikit.

Dan terakhir.

Bibir tipis dan pink milik Wonwoo.

Yang sudah dipastikan hanya menyentuh pipi dan bibirnya.

Bibir Mingyu.

Wajah Mingyu.

Dan bibir itu... Yang hanya dikecup dan dilumat oleh dirinya. Dengan kata lain...

Mingyu adalah ciuman pertama Wonwoo.

Sedangkan Wonwoo adalah ciuman kesekian Mingyu.

Hati Mingyu sesak kembali mengingat kenyataan itu.

"Wonwoo, cium aku."

Wonwoo mengangguk dan mencium lembut Mingyu. Mingyu menerimanya dengan sedih. Ia memberikan lumatan-lumatan kecil pada bibir tipis Wonwoo.

Mingyu melepas ciuman itu dengan lembut. Ibu jarinya mengusap bibir Wonwoo dengan hati-hati, seakan bibir itu akan hancur jika ia tersentuh dengan kasar.

Wonwoo tersenyum. "Hey, tersenyumlah. Kau terlihat jelek seperti itu." Canda Wonwoo. Mingyu mengulum senyum tipis. Disaat seperti inipun, Wonwoo masih bisa bercanda. Betapa tegarnya _mantan_ kekasihnya itu.

"Iya. Ini aku tersenyum. Sekarang kau pulanglah. Maaf membuang-buang waktumu hanya untuk ini."

Senyum Wonwoo berangsur menghilang. Berubah menjadi sedih seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. "Ne. Tidak apa-apa. Kau juga pulang ya?"

"Ne. Hati-hati dijalan, Wonwoo-ah."

"Ya, kau juga. Selamat tinggal." Kata Wonwoo lirih di kalimat terakhir. Ia berbalik dan berjalan pelan, meninggalkan Mingyu yang masih rapuh dibalik wajah tampannya itu. Mingyu menangis lagi. Betapa cengengnya ia sebagai lelaki.

Memejamkan matanya lagi, ia mulai mengingat beberapa memori indah bersama Wonwoo.

ㅡo00oㅡ

 _"Hey. Melamun saja."_

 _Mingyu menerjapkan matanya saat kekasihnya membuyarkan lamunannya. Bibir Mingyu membentuk senyum. Langsung saja ia merangkul kekasihnya itu._

 _"Ya, aku melamunkan dirimu. Kau lama sekali."_

 _Wonwoo terkekeh kecil. "Maaf. Kau tahu adikku sangat tidak ingin ditinggal olehku."_

 _Mingyu menyesap_ espresso _-nya lagi. "Ne. Tidak apa-apa."_

 _Hening untuk beberapa saat._

 _"Mingyu-ah?" Panggil Wonwoo, memecah keheningan diantara mereka._

 _"Ya?"_

 _"Kalau suatu saat kita putus, kira-kira karena apa ya?" Gurau nya sambil mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Mingyu_ _ㅡ_ _rindu. Mengingat saat itu sedang liburan semester._

 _"Ish, kau bicara apasih! Aku tidak suka topik pembicaraanmu, ah."_

 _Wonwoo terkekeh kecil. "Maaf. Aku hanya iseng."_

 _Mingyu mendekap tubuh Wonwoo dari samping. Menghirup wangi cokelat kopi dari rambut Wonwoo. Itu salah satu sebab kenapa sekarang ia sering meminum_ espresso _. Mengingatkannya pada sosok kekasihnya itu._

 _Wonwoo menyamankan posisinya menyender pada dada Mingyu. Wangi parfum Mingyu yang tidak menyengat membuatnya semakin nyaman._

 _Ia sangat bersyukur dapat mencintai dan dicintai oleh lelaki setampan dan selembut Mingyu._

 _Begitu pula dengan Mingyu._

ㅡo00oㅡ

Mingyu memegangi dadanya yang sesak. Kejadian yang baru saja terputar di memorinya adalah enam hari lalu. Dua hari sebelum kembali masuk sekolah. Tiga hari sebelum pertengkarannya dengan Wonwoo terjadi.

Ia tidak mengutuk Seungcheol sama sekali. Ini salahnya. Ini semuanya salahnya tidak bisa mengontrol rasa cemburu karena posesif. Ia sadar ia terlalu egois hingga menyakiti perasaannya sendiri dan perasaan tulus Wonwoo.

Bukankah... ia bodoh?

Mingyu berjalan pelan tak tentu arah, menyebrangi jalan besar sambil terus memutar-mutar memori indah dengan Wonwoo.

 _Your eyes, nose, lips_

 _Your touch that used to touch me,_

 _To the ends of your fingertips_

 _I can still feel you_

 **TIIIN!**

Mingyu tahu, di jalan bagian kiri dirinya ada mobil yang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi akan melewati jalan yang saat ini sedang disebranginya. Tapi Mingyu tidak peduli. Ia tetap berjalan dengan lambatnya.

 **TIIN!**

Klakson itu berbunyi lagi, dan semakin jelas dipendengarannya. Mingyu tersenyum. Ia semakin memperlambat langkahnya.

 _But like a burnt out flame,_

 _Burnt and destroyed_

 **TIIN!**

 **BRAK!**

Mingyu terpental cukup jauh. Kepalanya terbentur trotoar. Namun senyum kerapuhannya itu masih terbentuk dibibirnya.

Mingyu menutup matanya perlahan. Nafasnya mulai tersendat.

Orang yang menabraknya itu sudah gemetaran, ia panik bahkan menelepon polisi dan berusaha menyadarkan dirinya.

 _All of our love_

 _It hurts so much, but now_

 _I_ _'_ _ll call you a memory_

Mingyu benar-benar menutup matanya. Kesadarannya mulai menurun.

 _ **Selamat tinggal, Wonwoo.**_

Satu kata terakhir dibenak Mingyu sebelum dirinya benar-benar kehilangan kesadarannya.

ㅡENDㅡ

Halo~~~

ini 2nd akunnya suyanq, aka tinkeurbxlle yang idnya 5037191 itu. ntah kenapa publish story disitu kok jadinya "might you be a spammer" . apa story suyanq kebanyakan ya? hih bt dh.

and...

AKU SUKA BANGET MEANIE TAU. Dan maaf, FF meanie pertamaku malah remake-an ffku dengan judul yang nama namun pair yang berbeda. Ini bekasan(?) ff otp ToppDogg. Gakpapa kan?

Soalnya aku masih kena writers block dan aku tengah membiasakan diri untuk mengetik lagi. baru ff kaihun dan leon saja yang aku produksi yang sangat baru. aku udah punya beberapa konsep meanie sih hehehehehe. maukah menunggu produksi meanieku? :")

omong2, ada yang mau sekuel? /wink/

sekuelnya masih original lho alias produksi baru wk wk wk

kutunggu respon kalian he he.

ppyeong~


End file.
